


Accidental Daddy

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Could you write accidentally slipping up and calling Bruce "daddy" in front of the others lmaooo
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Black Reader
Kudos: 30





	Accidental Daddy

You felt Bruce’s hand on your thigh as you sat around your friends eating dinner. Bruce had been teasing you all day and you were on edge and his hand on your thigh wasn’t making anything better. You glance at Bruce in hopes to catch his eye, but his face was turned away from you and you pout. His hand tightened on your thigh as if he could sense your pout and you rolled your eyes. 

Once your mini fit was over, the last piece of pie caught your eye and you licked your lips, but it was too far away from you. You shifted in your seat in hopes to get closer to it, but that didn’t help. You wiggled a bit, on your seat. Your eyes locked with one of Bruce’s friends across the table and his eyes flicked toward the piece of pie then back to you. You wanted that pie! 

You watched as they shifted a bit before they reached for the pie and before you knew it you were calling out “Daddy! Get the pie!” 

Bruce’s eyes snapped towards where you were pointing and his arm shot out before his friend could grab it, and placed it in front of you. You began to bounce with excitement now that you had your pie and you couldn’t wait to eat it. You noticed that everyone had become silent and you looked around to find all eyes bouncing between you and Bruce.

You raised your eyebrow in question and Bruce only smirked at you. 

“Bruce must be hitting it real good,” Erik chuckled from across the table. “Mans got you calling him ‘Daddy’ in public and shit.”

You wished the floor would open up and swallow you whole. You couldn’t believe that you’d called him ‘Daddy’ in front of all of your friends. Especially, Erik because he would never let you live it down.


End file.
